Blood Moon
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: Brand New Story. KabutoXOC. What if someone other then Sasuke managed to escape the Slaughter of the Uchiha Clan? Rated M for Lemons and Violence. The story of how Kabuto and Mika Uchiha made a Promise to Each Other Long ago and the hope they kept it.
1. Chapter: The Promise

**Blood Moon**

**A KabutoXOC Fanfiction**

**By thenarutofanfreak22**

**Author's Note:** _Welcome everyone to another of my evil little creations. For those of you who don't know me on this site by now; I am the author of My Goddess and Angel, The Phoenix and the Blossom, A Fantasy that Becomes Reality, A Night One Would Not Forget (First Story of my Soon to be Dark Oracle Chronicles Series), Shadow Wind, Naruko, and many More. _

_This story popped into my head one day, and I decided, ah why not eh? This story is about a possible Uchiha member other then Sasuke having survived Itachi's slaughter. (One of my Own Designs) her name is Mika. And the pairing of course if going to be Kabuto Yakushi (Because I want to annoy a certain fangirl that is my best friend with this fanfiction, who just loves Kabuto for some reason) (Probably same reasons why I'm a fangirl of Neji Hyuuga –swoon-) _

_Ahem, getting back to describing this story, so yes this is a Rated M story for Lemons, violence, bad language, and the like. This is also a slight Alternate Universe Story, which flashes back between Pre Original Series Naruto and back to Naruto Shippuuden at times. This is also a Romance, Angst and probably Some Drama in it. Oh yeah characters that will be showing up in this story other then Kabuto, Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, possibly Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasuke of course, Tsunade, Jiraiya (not sure about him yet) and Naruto Uzumaki probably. _

_By the way, I don't own any and all Characters in this story, except the concepts of Mika Uchiha, she's my idea, the rest all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, so no suing of the Narutofanfreak22-chan please! So on with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Promise**

It was 2 days before…Two Days before Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan's pride and joy, would turn traitor and kill every single member of his clan, all but perhaps two people. One of them would be his 8 year-old brother Sasuke, who had just started the ninja academy and one other family member.

A Second Generation Cousin, a 13 year-old female who had obtained the rank of ANBU at the age of 12. Her name was Uchiha Mika, daughter of Isharu and Saruna Uchiha.

One aspect of Mika's life, she loved about, was not just that she could serve her Village faithfully, but there was a boy in her life that she was just totally crazy about. His name did not matter at this moment, all that she cared about was she loved him. And he loved her, even if they were too young to be in real love with each other.

Mika was a Vice Captain of her ANBU squad and was known in Code as Lady Raven, due to her bird shaped mask, and probably also due to her waist length black hair, and her night sky eyes that almost all Uchiha were famous for. Like almost all of her clan, she was gifted with the talents and abilities of the Uchiha Clan's special, and very famous Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan.

Warm arms hugging her around her waist had stopped Mika, on the eve of leaving on her mission that would probably in the end saved her life from the slaughter, as she stood on top of the roof of her favourite place that overlooked the village.

"My love…" Spoke Mika in a soft voice, as she reached up and behind her with her gloved fingers to stroke the person that she loved dearly. The boy standing behind her smiled at her touch and whispered into her ear, as he kissed the side of her face.

"So…how long with my raven beauty be gone for? I'm guessing Lord Hokage needs you to deal with the problems that are arising due to the threat of Sunagakure on the horizon…"

"3 months I'm afraid my beloved, but I will return as soon as I can, then I'll tell Hokage-sama that I need some time away from my duties…" Spoke Mika as she turned herself to stare deeply with her dark onyx eyes into the dark brown pools that were her boyfriend's eyes, lovingly.

The fourteen-year-old boy smiled down at his beloved girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her pale forehead. Pushing his glasses back onto his nose, which continued to always slip to the tip of his nose at times.

"Why don't we make a promise to each other right now? Once we are the right age, we could get married…" Spoke Mika as she closed her eyes for a moment in thought.

The boy was slightly taken a back at the vow she was asking him to make with her. He loved her to the point he would do anything for this woman practically.

He then leaned down and spoke,

"We'll seal this promise with a kiss then, I promise…no I vow to you Mika-Chan, that once we are old enough, we'll get married…that's a vow I know I can keep for you." He then kissed her softly on the lips, gently but with passion.

Mika returned the kiss as passionately as possible. Her eyes closed briefly as they kissed, for what felt like an eternity before the lovers pulled away from each other. She reached up again and stroked his cheek before running it through his hair.

"I'll see you in 3 months then, Aishiteru…Kabuto-Kun…" Kabuto smiled at her adoringly as he spoke to her in return.

"I'll see you then, Mika-Chan, Aishiteru…" He then waved to her as he quickly started walking away.

Mika quickly placed her ANBU mask on her face and took off into the night. Unaware that tragedy was about to strike the Village, unaware that the one she loved, all this time was really a spy sent by not just Akatsuki but also he was a servant of Orochimaru and of the Land of Sound.

* * *

3 months after her mission was successfully completed, her captain had told her to stay behind to wrap things up and the rest of her team would head back to report. It was just a routine thing her Taichou always wanted her to deal with when it came to assassination missions. She quickly made the hand signs for her fire Technique.

"Katon: Kohida No Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Technique)!" she called out.

She then brought her fingers near her lips and sent a powerful blast of flame directly at the pile of fire wood that hid the bodies of the enemies, her 5 man squad had to deal with on this mission.

She watched as the flames danced in front of her, burning all before her. She then moved her hand back to her side and took note of a dark feathered hawk perched on a tree branch, which happened to not be far from where her position was. It was one of two birds that her Clan used to send messages to any of its clan members who happened to be on a mission.

Once the fire died down enough, Mika removed her mask and walked towards the bird, perhaps her Clan needed her to do something important, hence why they had sent the messenger bird to her.

The bird hopped about as she approached it, before finally as Mika stretched out her arm, it flew directly to her arm and perched on top of it. Mika then took the message from the bird's message tube that was attached to its leg and stroked the bird's head feathers slightly before finally opening the message and began reading it.

What she read next, shocked the hell out of her. The letter looked as if a dying, and bleeding person had written on it. The letter read something like this.

'_**Dearest Mika:**_

_**I'm afraid as my life blood drains from me, I can only make this a brief message, and warning…**_

_**Do not return to Konohagakure, it is no longer a safe haven, thanks to Itachi…the murderer of the Uchiha Clan…only you are perhaps the last of our bloodline. **_

_**Stay hidden and stay safe…**_

_**Love **_

_**Isharu Uchiha**_

_**Your Father…'**_

"Okaa-san… Oto-san…" She murmured, as she sunk to the ground onto her knees, clutching herself. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and trickle down her cheeks. Her own relative had murdered every single person that she had called her family.

Mika then let out a huge screaming sob to the high heavens. Apart of that scream, one could say was a curse on her cousin or a vow that she would hunt him down and exact justice or revenge on Itachi.

She continued to cry as she slumped totally to the ground, continuing to murmur threats against Itachi under her breath. She would find him and kill him, no matter what the cost.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **So how was the first chapter of Blood Moon? Was it okay? Give me some good reviews okay guys? No Flames! By the way Kabuto in this story is 23 years old and 14 in the flashback type part thingy. Just so that I can clear this up for all of you guys out there.**

**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_ What will happen next for Mika when she returns finally after 7-8 years to Konohagakure? What is Kabuto Yakushi up to at this very moment? Will he remember the promise he made to the beautiful girl in his dreams? Or will his dedication to Orochimaru win him over?_

_**Find out in the next chapter: Chapter Two: The Lady Raven Returns and Memories. **_

**Alright stay cool everyone, and take care. Ja Ne!**


	2. The Lady Raven Returns, Memories

**Chapter Two: Return of the Lady Raven and Memories:**

It had been perhaps almost Seven if not Eight years past since the incident with Itachi murdering his entire Clan in cold blood. She had done what her father had asked of her in his dying moments in the letter, and stayed away from Konohagakure. But she also had a vow that she had made to her precious person as well, leave it to Mika to remember a childhood promise as getting married to someone she loved with all her heart.

She had to start rebuilding her clan, she alone was probably the only non evil Uchiha left in the world at least; that was what she had thought over the past 8 or so years. Mika at the moment was standing in front of a small Stone statue that she personally had made in tribute to her fallen Clan. The statue was in the form of the Uchiha Clan's insignia, the Uchiha Fan.

Of course she always wore a dark violet and black shirt with the insignia on the back, as she did around her neck as a pendent, when she wasn't wearing her ANBU gear.

"I vow to avenge you, my fallen brethren…okaa-san, otou-san. I will help rebuild the clan with Kabuto-Kun if it is at all possible." She whispered, as she tenderly kissed her fingers and briefly touched the monument.

Mika then slowly got to her feet and began walking away from the only home she had known for the past while, starting to head in the direction of the place she had been born from. Her ANBU gear had been packed away in her backpack, she would wear it once she got to the gates of Konohagakure. She had not gone far from the Land of Fire during her, what one would call, exile.

It would take her only about two days to get there. Her heart skipped a beat at the thoughts of how the Village was right now, also what they would think of her having to abandon Konoha just to keep herself safe from Itachi. After all, she wanted him to think he had been victorious in murdering every Uchiha possible.

As she travelled during a warm summer day, she began to think about the boy she had left behind all those years ago, she wondered if he was doing okay or not, she also wondered if he still loved her like he had when they had been young. She would soon perhaps find her answers when she reached her Village.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you!? Your not going to go on another attempt to find him!" yelled an older woman's voice.

Mika had arrived in Konoha earlier then she had expected. Dressed in her mask and ANBU gear, she perched herself above the pair's heads, quietly watching the goings on.

"Why the hell not Granny Tsunade! Give me a good reason why I can't go and find Sasuke?! Shouted the blonde teenager at the older woman. The conversation continued for a few minutes. Mika recognized the Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox) Container, her Great Uncle Fugaku (Itachi and Sasuke's father) had told her parents about the law placed on the boy's knowledge and such about what was contained inside of the boy.

What intrigued her was, how did this boy know of her Cousin, who she remembered now, Itachi had a little brother, Sasuke if she hadn't been mistaken. Mika would have to speak to this boy, one of these days on how he knew her First Generation Cousin so well.

Slowly, she moved out of their sight, having suppressed her chakra so she could do her reconnaissance. Yet her presence had not gone unnoticed by Tsunade, as she had finished the conversation with Naruto. She never remembered an ANBU officer with black paint on certain parts of their mask.

Quickly she threw up a handsign, using the Body Flicker Technique, which she rarely used yes but she'd use it just for today.

* * *

Mika had managed to reach the Hokage office, when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Stop right there…!" Mika froze in her step as she turned towards the voice. It was that woman and apparently she had brought two ANBU guards along with her. Mika stayed silent as she watched the woman, calculatingly. The two ANBU beside her took 2 steps towards her, Mika quickly called out in her head, as she took action.

'_Sharingan!'_ Behind her Mask her onyx eyes snapped from black to crimson. She then activated a Genjutsu that she had made into an Eye Genjutsu with her Sharingan over the years; all ANBU also knew this technique.

'_Ichijiteki Mahi No Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)!_" All three people in front of her would immediately see instead of her, was a giant raven with red demonic eyes, and also with giant black wings. The two ANBU almost immediately froze in fear, both muttering something though,

"Lord Hokage…that's…" The Jutsu one bit hadn't fooled the blonde woman. The woman took three steps forward and spoke,

"Alright that's enough, we only wanted to take you into custody to whoever you are behind that mask, and talk…release my officers, you have my word as the Godaime Hokage that you will not be harmed."

Mika's eyes widened at this woman's words, immediately she released the two guards, and dropped to her knees in a low bow, while removing her mask.

"Onegai…forgive me Lady Hokage, for attacking you…it has been 8 years since I have heard any news from Konohagakure. My name is Uchiha Mika, one of the last of only 2 surviving Uchiha left in this world, and my ANBU code name was Lady Raven." Said a nervous Mika as she bowed her head.

Tsunade was slightly shocked when she saw Mika's eyes, crimson with the trademark three tomoes surrounding the pupil. Somehow, someone else of the Uchiha Clan, other then Sasuke had managed to escape Itachi's slaughter. Tsunade then walked over towards Mika and placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Welcome back home, Mika, we have much to speak about…come with me." Spoke Tsunade as she started walking away from Mika.

Mika just nodded her head and immediately got to her feet and followed Tsunade to her office, while placing her mask back on. Maybe now she would finally get the questions in her head answered at last. She would wait now to see what would happen next.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps walking down a candlelit corridor could be heard as a figure headed down this corridor. The figure paused when he could hear something coming his way or that was what he thought. The figure sighed, and immediately continued to the room he wanted to get to.

Pushing a pair of glasses back onto his nose, Yakushi Kabuto reached his destination, and was just about to unlock it when a dry voice spoke from the shadows,

"Kabuto…I need you teach Sasuke some of your medical ninjutsu, the boy has become impatient it would seem…"

Kabuto closed his eyes in slight annoyance, which he tried his best to hide well from his Master. He then replied,

"Fine Lord Orochimaru, I'll see what I can do; I have a lot of work to catch up with and to do."

Orochimaru studied him for a few minutes, before walking towards him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, while speaking to him.

"Don't disappoint me Kabuto, you know the punishment for disappointing me…" Orochimaru then vanished into thin air, leaving Kabuto to mutter bitterly to himself.

"If it wasn't for that obsession of yours for the Uchiha, perhaps you would have used me as your next body."

One could start to think, that Kabuto was a little jealous of Orochimaru always spending time with Sasuke. Kabuto had served Orochimaru faithfully a lot longer then Sasuke had. Hell he could almost remember the day he had met Orochimaru, after being sent to him by Akatsuki probably to be used as their own spy. What was funny was, Orochimaru had managed to free his mind from the Jutsu that had been cast on him.

Suddenly a vision flashed in front of his eyes, as he was about to open his door, a memory perhaps. It was of a girl with dark eyes and waist long raven hair. Kabuto clutched his forehead with a hand briefly as he staggered a little after seeing this vision. Maybe his brain was playing tricks on him, he was obviously that tired if he was suddenly picturing someone like that in his head.

He didn't know any woman with dark eyes and hair, he only remembered serving Orochimaru as a spy in Konohagakure.

"I really better get myself to sleep…" he muttered to himself. Though the girl in his mind seemed beautiful. Opening the door to his room, he walked into the dark room, immediately heading over to light the candle that he had just replaced 2 days ago with a match. Why did that girl come into his head all of a sudden?

He stared into the flame of the candle for a few minutes, trying to remember who this girl was from his past? Did he really know her? Perhaps his brainwashing during the time with Akatsuki had made him forget her. Was she a lover of his that he had left in Konoha? Perhaps it was. There were just so many questions in his head; he wanted to know who this beautiful raven-haired girl was.

Perhaps he would figure this out eventually, maybe Orochimaru-sama would know who she was. He had control over Kabuto after all for the longest time. Kabuto then removed his sandals and his hair tie that kept his hair up and immediately after taking his shirt off and headband, he then grabbed the candle holder's handle and brought to the table near his bed and blew out the candle. He then placed the candleholder down on the nightstand and went to sleep.

* * *

Mika had been talking with Tsunade for hours in her office, catching up on the details of what had happened in the past 8 years in Konohagakure, since the Uchiha woman had been away. Tsunade had promised to reinstate her as a Captain of an ANBU squad as soon as a freed up squad came up.

Mika had been shocked and a little bit surprised by what all had transpired. Sandaime had been killed during a botched attempt to destroy Konohagakure, by Orochimaru's hand. A man that she loathed dearly, and regretted not being here to help in protecting the village during that trying time.

She had to know one thing first, "How is…my young Cousin, Sasuke?" She would ask about Kabuto after this.

Tsunade's hand almost broke the teacup she had been holding, when Mika had asked that question. Tsunade had a frown, but knew the Uchiha woman had to know the truth about what happened to her only real living family member. Tsunade placed her cup down on the desk, folding her hands in front of her, her eyes closed for a minute in thought, before she opened them and gave Mika the most sympathetic look possible.

"I'm afraid I have some good news and bad news, the good news, your Cousin is alive, the bad news is that he apparently betrayed Konohagakure by leaving to go train with Orochimaru…" spoke Tsunade.

Mika was the one to drop her teacup instead, the sound of shattering pottery could be heard as she dropped it onto the floor, a look of shock on her face, mixed with anger and sadness in those dark eyes of hers.

"No…it can't, it just can't be…why…why would he do this…he was such a good boy…I mean…" she mumbled out loud. Tsunade tried to calm the woman down by saying.

"He wanted to get more stronger, so that he could kill the one that destroyed your Clan, Mika, he has not given up that foolish dream of his apparently…"

"It is not foolish…I also wish to kill Itachi…Tsunade-sama, but I will do it in my own way if Sasuke fails to do this…" Mika frowned. She was worried about what Tsunade's next answer to this question would be.

"What has happened to Yakushi Kabuto? My lover…?"

Tsunade had no idea Mika had been Kabuto's lover, all this time. Tsunade sighed; she knew this was going to be a day of disappointments for the young Uchiha woman. But Mika needed to know the god-forsaken truth; the Hokage could not lie to this woman.

"Kabuto, the Kabuto you knew, was an actual spy for Orochimaru. I'm sorry Mika…this isn't a good day for you is it?"

Mika was more shocked then she had been before. Those she had cared about had fallen to Orochimaru's side. Those she loved. Suddenly Mika felt weak, and fell to her knees, struggling to take air into her lungs.

Tsunade quickly stood up and ran over towards Mika's side, and yelled for Shizune.

"SHIZUNE!" The dark haired woman quickly showed up at the door, and stuttered.

"What is it…?" "Go get a medic…our friend here is having an anxiety attack, hurry up!" shouted Tsunade.

Shizune's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets, at Tsunade yelling at her to go get a medic. Shizune quickly ran down the hallway without another moment's thought.

Tsunade tried to soothe the woman who was still struggling to breathe.

"Take deep breaths, Mika-San…that's it…"

Mika continued to struggle with all the raw emotions that were surging through her system at this very moment. Suddenly she passed out, right there in the Hokage's office. Darkness took her quickly.

* * *

When Mika woke again, all she could see was a darkened white ceiling above her.

'_What happened to me? I passed out…talking to the Hokage…didn't I?'_ Thought Mika, suddenly she felt a twinge like pain in her chest.

"You had a panic attack, you're lucky that it hadn't turned into a heart attack of some sort." Spoke a voice, that wasn't familiar to Mika.

Mika turned her dark eyes towards the person who was standing in her hospital room. The girl looked around Sasuke's age no doubt. She had done the calculation in her head, that Sasuke should have been at least 15 by now.

"Who…are you?" croaked Mika, as she tried to sit up in her bed.

"I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice, Haruno Sakura, I sometimes volunteer at the hospital, when I'm not on a mission with my team." Spoke the pink haired girl as she turned the light on to a gentle level, so that Mika's eyes could adjust.

Mika wanted to say her name but was stopped by Sakura's voice once again.

"You don't need to explain to me what your name is, I know who you are…your one of Sasuke-Kun's only surviving relatives." "Uchiha Mika."

Mika blinked for a moment and nodded quietly. "You also know my Cousin well don't you?" Mika whispered quietly, closing her onyx eyes.

"Yes…he was a close, personal friend of mine. Mika-San." "Why did you hide yourself from Konoha? Sasuke might not have left us, if he knew one of his other relatives was alive…"

"Sakura…stop right there…" growled Mika; "You can not blame me on Sasuke-nii-Kun's leaving this village. He chose to be foolish, and now he has to suffer for it…"

Sakura looked ready to kill Mika where she stood at this moment. Mika then gave the pink haired one a steady glance, and tried to finish what she wanted to say.

"I have my reason, for leaving Konohagakure, I may have been a coward and a traitor for leaving, but if I had stayed. I would have shared the same fate as my Clan, Sakura…you must understand that I had to protect the last of my Clan's Secret Kekkei Genkai, by hiding myself from the one Sasuke-Nii-Kun seeks."

Sakura looked at Mika and frowned, it was true. It was not Mika's fault; it was Orochimaru's fault for tempting Sasuke. Mika was only doing her duty as possibly the last of her Clan at the time, not realizing that Sasuke was also alive, to protect Sharingan from getting into the wrong hands.

"Gomen Nasai, Mika-San, I'm still a little bitter, I guess, this is all Orochimaru's fault…and your cousin Itachi's fault, if they hadn't done what they did, perhaps Sasuke-Kun wouldn't be in Orochimaru's grasp." Spoke a now teary eyed Sakura, she felt so stupid for blaming all the things that had happened to Sasuke, on Mika.

Mika sighed and reached over to pat Sakura's shoulder and said softly.

"You and that blonde, Naruto-Kun, you really care about my Cousin don't you?" "I can read that in your eyes, and the way you speak of Sasuke-Nii-Kun."

Sakura nodded and tried to give Mika a smile.

"Sasuke's like a brother to Naruto, Naruto has been so alone for so long, for some reason, I understand why he tries so hard, not just because he wants to bring him back for my sake…"

"But how do you really feel about my Cousin, Sakura." Spoke Mika, Mika already knew the answer; Sakura was madly in love with Sasuke. Just as Mika was madly in love with Kabuto, she still was, even if he was always a spy for Orochimaru all this time.

'_Kabuto-Koi, I will come for you soon, I still care so much for you, I will rescue you from Orochimaru, even if it has to kill me._' Thought Mika as she waited for Sakura to answer to her.

"I love Sasuke, more then anything…" Sakura said with admittance. "Even if he was a jerk to me, 3 years ago." "I don't care about that night that he knocked me out…I won't stop loving him, and I won't stop helping Naruto in bringing him back to his rightful home." Sakura had a look of determination on her face.

Mika chuckled and nodded, this girl had a lot of spunk, and she would give her that. Mika then spoke up.

"Good…because I will wish to help in the search, not just for my Cousin, but for my beloved one as well, right now though I will do my hardest to focus on bringing Sasuke home."

Sakura looked at Mika and spoke,

"I want to help you find your lover, Mika-San, Love always wins out, almost always."

Mika could not help but agree with Sakura's last words before she went into deep thought for a while.

'_I can only hope that I can find you Kabuto-Koi, and before it's too late._'

* * *

**Author's End Note:** _Alright, I hope this chapter was okay. The next chapter will be even better next time. _

**Preview for the Next Chapter:** _Mika is sent on a dangerous S Classed ANBU ranked mission that leaves her on the verge of death. Until her angel comes to the rescue, and takes her back to his Lord's headquarters. _

_Can Mika convince Kabuto to leave Orochimaru forever? Or will Kabuto's loyalty to the Snake Sannin win over his love for the Uchiha woman?_

_What will also convince him to come back? _

_**Find out in the Next Epic Chapter of Blood Moon, Chapter Three: Reunited at Last!**_

_This chapter is going to have a Lemon! YAY WOOHOO! –LOL- So stay tuned and hopefully now that I have a computer to work on my fanfiction, I can get this chapter done by next week._

_Until then guys, take care all, and until next Time! JA NE!_


	3. Chapter Three: Reunited at Last!

**Chapter Three: Reunited at Last!**

Mika had recovered from her Anxiety attack a day later, being told to take it easy for the day she was released from the hospital. Mika couldn't wait for long, she had to get back into the ways of being a high ranked ANBU officer, and she also had to find not only her beloved Kabuto now, but Sasuke also.

She had been harassing the Hokage to allow her to return to her duties as a Vice Captain of an ANBU squad. Tsunade had decided to promote her directly from Vice Captain to Captain of an ANBU squad. But the old woman also had decided that Mika would indeed be given a mission on her own just as a test to see if she was worthy of being a full fledged Captain.

Mika rushed through the forests of the land of fire, heading directly for the Land of Grass, her mission was to get rid of a warlord that was causing some problems for the Hidden Grass Village's Leader.

"I will find Kabuto-San; I will also find Sasuke-Nii-Kun, before it is too late…" She murmured to herself. "But I will complete this mission at hand first, then go and search for them…"

She then continued running through the forest, not stopping for a rest, very much determined to complete the mission as fast as she could, so that she could find her beloved one.

* * *

Kabuto grumbled to himself as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch, Orochimaru had asked him to go and find Sasuke for him, seeing Orochimaru had asked Sasuke to go and test his abilities on a small unsuspecting village, and Sasuke was due back at the hideout at this moment.

"Kabuto-Kun do this, Kabuto do that…go get Sasuke and train him yourself Kabuto…" spoke a bitter Kabuto in his best impression of the Great White Snake Sannin.

"I'm so fed up of it…of him and his demands, why did I ever say yes to helping him in his great plan to destroy Konoha, he never listens to my advice…" growled Kabuto again.

Suddenly something caught his eye as he travelled through the trees. Immediately he stopped on a tree branch and quickly landed on the ground, running over towards the object he had spotted from above.

There lying on the ground, apparently was a very badly wounded ANBU officer, wounds gushing blood from different places. He knelt down beside the dying officer, he was tempted just leaving the officer, and judging from the way the officer looked, it was a female ANBU that was lying here. But something else inside of him wanted to help the poor woman.

Quickly he began making handsigns, the signs that would allow him to use his Medical ninjutsu and such. Kabuto murmured to the ANBU officer when he took note she was trying to stir.

"Don't move, or you'll die from your injuries, I'm here to help you…" He was trying to be kind even if this ANBU officer happened to be his enemy. He couldn't care less what Orochimaru thought about him helping a poor wounded Kunoichi, Sasuke could wait.

Suddenly the woman that was lying on the ground touched his arm and murmured something softly before probably passing out or falling asleep.

"Kabuto-Koi…I found you…at last…"

Kabuto was a little surprised at what the woman had said to him. Right now he had to focus on healing the woman's injuries and finding a place to safely put her, where an enemy couldn't finish her off. He had seen a cave not too far away from here, he'd take her there, and make sure that she was safe enough and would survive.

He had remembered his words to Naruto and Sakura, that if they could take out another Akatsuki or so, then that would be good in so many ways. So this ANBU might also help in bringing down an Akatsuki or so, that was another reason perhaps he didn't want to kill her.

Once she was healed enough that she could be transported, he gently grabbed her and lifting her into his arms, he quickly disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

_1 Hour before this Happened:_

Mika had managed to find the warlord but had ended up botching up the mission, oh sure she managed to kill him, but what she wasn't expecting was to have a whole bunch of missing Nins start chasing her and attacking her at every twist and turn she made.

In the end she not only was badly wounded from their attacks, but had in the end, trying to loose them, had fallen down a small hill, and ended up breaking her leg and wrist. She could barely move, but managed to crawl somehow to a nearby bush, trying to hide her presence from the enemies she had just escaped from barely.

'_I'm going to die…I wish I could have found Kabuto and tell him I loved him…Hokage-sama will be disappointed in me…'_ Thought Mika to herself.

She let out a small cry of pain, hoping someone who might be friendly towards Konohagakure Ninja would see her and try to help her. She was exhausted, and out of chakra and now she was bleeding to death, how could she have been so foolish and not have calculated in her plan to kill the warlord the fact he might have missing nins of the Grass village helping him?

Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, though her ANBU mask was hiding her eyes, which were slowly beginning to close, as the exhaustion took over. Without another word, she fell into a very light sleep, not caring if someone found her or not it would seem.

She felt someone's presence, what felt like an hour or so later, her dark eyes opened, a shadow was looming over her body. Was this an angel come to take her away? Why did the angel look so much like her beloved Kabuto, only older?

Suddenly she shook her head and reached out a shaking pale hand, touching is shoulder, after she heard the man who she thought was Kabuto tell her not to move, or she'd die from blood loss or something. She then murmured softly before falling back into unconsciousness.

"I found you at last…Kabuto-Koi…"

Sleep took her immediately, for once she felt safe now that someone had indeed come to save her.

* * *

It was hours later, night fall had come over the area where Kabuto had set up camp inside of the cave. Orochimaru was probably furious with him at this moment; no doubt Sasuke had come back to him on his own.

Kabuto was deep in thought as he watched over the sleeping ANBU woman, contemplating if he should not check her face for any injuries. This woman somehow knew his name, but how could that be?

'_Who is this woman? How does she know who I am…I'm probably in the Bingo Book no doubt, that's why she probably knew my name, but maybe I should remove that mask of hers so that I can make sure she's alright.' _ Thought Kabuto to himself.

His hand then reached towards the woman's face, managing to get a good grip on the mask, he gently took it off, and just as he did, he fell onto his backside at what he seen.

He had indeed saved a woman alright, but not just any sort of woman, it was the woman he had dreamed about a few weeks or so back. She was beautiful in her own way, pale skin that was unmarked with scars, like so many other kunoichi would usually have by now. She had long raven hair that had been pinned with some sort of hair pin at the back of her head, probably to keep it out of her way when she was on a mission or serving the Hokage.

What also helped him find out about this woman was that she was indeed a Konohagakure ANBU officer. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in his entire existence, or what he knew of his existence.

'_She is the one that I had a vision in my dreams about…but why would she be here…and had called out my name?'_ Thought Kabuto as he looked down at the sleeping woman, while placing her ANBU mask to the side, somewhere where this woman would be able to reach for it later once she was awake.

Kabuto continued to ponder things in his mind; this woman somehow knew him and called him by his first name. Usually any enemy of his from Konoha would attempt to kill him by now, even while wounded. But this woman had just touched her arm and called him Kabuto-Koi.

There could only be also one reason for this, and that was she was a former lover of his when he had been brainwashed by Akatsuki perhaps, that could indeed explain everything to him. Kabuto's lips quirked slightly into a smirk as the realization hit him.

Suddenly his gaze was brought back to the injured woman as a small tiny moan escaped the sleeping woman's lips. Kabuto took a few inches back as he noticed that she was awake now, and staring into onyx eyes, almost the same eyes as a certain someone that Kabuto loathed at this point now.

'_I thought they were all destroyed…by him…'_ Thought Kabuto, as the woman tried to move to a sitting position. Kabuto quickly spoke up.

"I wouldn't move right now, you'll open up your injuries that I just finally managed to sew close, your lucky to be alive…ANBU…."

The woman's eyes widened slightly in shock as she noticed that her mask first perhaps was off, and then noticed she was not alone in the cave that Kabuto himself had placed her in. The woman then spoke in a soft melodious like voice.

"Arigatou…Kabuto…for helping me…I know you think I'm your enemy now…I just…it's been so long since I last saw you." The woman tried to reach out to him with her hand, Kabuto didn't know what to do, but for some reason his hand had a mind of its own and reached out to touch the outstretched hand.

Kabuto then had to ask.

"Who are you? How do you know me so much? I've tried to search for all my memories of you but I keep coming up blank."

The woman frowned slightly and quickly said.

"I see Orochimaru's brain washing has taken effect so much that you can't even remember your own fiancée and lover, I'm probably the only other survivor of my Clan next to Sasuke-Nii-Kun and the one who murdered my family…Uchiha Mika."

Now Kabuto knew it! She was an Uchiha, the only other surviving member of Sasuke's clan, funny how she must have escaped the slaughter somehow. Suddenly something began to click inside of his head, for some reason he did know this woman, he remembered a little bit.

"Mika…I think I'm starting to remember…a little bit, you say I'm your fiancée, how can that be though? All I remember from my past was serving Sasori-Sama and Orochimaru-Sama…" He was confused at this point.

He watched as Mika attempted to move slightly closer to him, Kabuto quickly pushed her back gently and scooted closer to her instead. The woman suddenly was crying now, Kabuto's chest began to clench, why was this woman crying? He always thought Shinobi had to kill all emotions when they became ANBU. For some reason he wanted to comfort this woman, but he just couldn't.

"Kabuto…I missed you terribly…when I returned to Konoha and found out you disappeared and were serving Orochimaru, I almost couldn't take it anymore, I had to find you I just had to save you from Orochimaru and whoever else had you…I love you still, but I know that you don't love me, I want to help you remember everything…" whispered Mika as tears continued to trail down her cheeks.

Kabuto then reached out with his hand and began stroking her cheek, trying to wipe the tears that were there, he then spoke, trying to not be so icy towards her.

"Stop crying, Mika-San, your tears will get you know where fast, I'm just so confused at this moment, I don't know whether I should kill you or embrace you at this moment, your one of Orochimaru's enemies…and no doubt want to take Sasuke away from him at this moment. I tended your wounds because it was out of pity, and I was in a defying mood at this moment, I should have left you to die…but something made me not…and I can not explain this feeling."

Mika listened to him carefully, she tried to stop her tears, one of the tears she managed to trap in her eyelashes as she closed her eyes and spoke.

"If you think killing me would help you…then so be it, I am ready to die…"

Suddenly she was silenced by Kabuto's lips on hers. Mika let out a gasp between her lips as she tried to return the kiss to him. On Kabuto's part, the kiss was probing if not curious.

Kabuto pulled back after another minute, his glasses having fallen almost totally off his face, he stared deeply into Mika's eyes for a moment and spoke.

"Just be quiet for now, I don't want to kill you at this time, you should rest for now, I'll keep an eye out for any problems…your still injured at this very moment. I'll say this though, this love emotion you have for me, I think I am starting to feel it too for you, something in my past is coming back, perhaps past feelings for you, but for now…I will have to think about it, now go back to sleep."

Mika could understand what he was attempting to say to her. He just needed time to think of all of these events that had just happened. She felt that safe feeling now that she knew Kabuto was trying to remember her, trying to perhaps fight off the brain washing that Orochimaru had placed on him that made him forget in the first place.

She would indeed give him enough time to think about everything, slowly Mika began to lie back down on the ground and attempted to allow slumber's sweet embrace to take over her. She was happy though inside, if not joy-filled, she had finally be reunited with her beloved Kabuto, and she would stop at nothing now, to help him unlock the memories that the brainwashing had locked up in the first place.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Well how was that? I know, I promised you guys, a lemon in this chapter, but perhaps the next chapter will indeed have the lemon in it. Hehehehehe, besides that Mika is too injured to be fooling around.**_

_**So look forward to the next chapter here folks, because it's really about to get really good. That's it for now folks.**_

_**From Distant Canadian Skies, and to all of you, take care all and until next time! Ja Ne!**_


	4. Message for All Naruto Fanfics

_**Due To the Lack of Writing Muse that has been going on for the past month or so, all Naruto Fanfiction that I've written and has not been yet completed has been put on hiatus until this Muse has returned to me. Which perhaps will not be coming back for a long time.**_

_**Sorry Guys but as of lately, with the total disappointment in Naruto Shippuuden, my muse has gone totally dead now, so I know you guys have been wanting me to finish my fanfiction for your reading pleasure, but I can not help it if my writing muse has gone to crap and such. Please though read any and all other fanfics that are not Naruto, that I am currently working on in the near future, until I can attempt to revive my dead Naruto writing muse and attempt to finish these fanfics.**_

_**Until then guys, gomen nasai -bows head in shame- Take care for now guys, and until next time JA NE!**_


End file.
